Dragon Ball Z Reimagined: Saiyan Saga
by demosdemigod273
Summary: Imagine how Dragon Ball Z would play out if later characters showed up earlier, earlier characters came back later, and there were new characters (OCs) along with them. Join Son Goku as he goes through his journey with some new allys and new enemies
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first story, so please let me know if I should change anything. The general idea is that this is the story of Dragon Ball Z, but with certain characters being introduced earlier (i.e., Videl, Pan, etc.), earlier characters returning later (i.e., Raditz, Nappa, etc.), and even entirely new characters (ocs). Along with some slight character changes to make things more interesting. Also, Videl is half saiyan in this.**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Son Goku. He met a strange girl named Bulma, and after she shot him the two became close friends. Together, they searched for the dragon balls. On the way, Goku would train with Master Roshi, start a rivalry with a bald kid named Krillin, f*cked Yamcha the desert bandit, had him train with Master Roshi only for him to get f*cked by Tenshinhan, see Krillin get killed by King Piccolo, kill King Piccolo, become rivals with his son Piccolo, and get married to a girl named Chi-Chi.

"Hold up!" a voice says, "You never mentioned Oolong, or Pilaf, or Launch! I thought they were pretty important."

Oh yes, because when I think of "important", I think of Launch. Anyways, Goku was now an adult, with a son named Gohan. He was gonna take Gohan to meet his friends at Kame House. At that very moment, a spaceship crashed in a field and catches a farmer's attention.

"OH MY GOD!" the farmer yells, "I forgot my lines! Hold up!" the farmer stars reading a copy of the script to find out what he was supposed to say.

"Sounds about right…" the farmer says, before putting the script away. "Oh my god! An alien ship has just landed over there! I'm gonna go check it out. There's no way anything bad could happen to me because of this."

The farmer gets in his truck and drives over to the crash site. "Oh, I almost forgot." The farmer says, "If that thing doesn't come in peace, I'll shoot it. With mah gun!" the farmer steps out, with a shotgun in his hands. The ship opens up, and two aliens step out.

The first one was tall, had long, spiky hair, and wore brown and black colored armor with a brown monkey tail wrapped around it. The second one was much younger looking, had blue hair tied in pigtails and wore black and purple armor (Yay, first oc). They both wore green machines over their eyes. The younger one was sitting on the older one's lap.

"Okay, we're here, you can get off me now." The older one said. "I don't feel comfortable with you sitting there."

"Oh come on Raditz", The younger one said, sounding bored, "We all know there's not much going on down there."

"Screw you Bagga!" the older one, who's name was Raditz, climbs out of the spaceship. "Holy crap it's Sonic the Hedgehog!" the farmer shouts, referring to Raditz's hair.

"Oh? Let me tell you something important, Earthling." Raditz says, while getting closer towards the farmer. "There's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like, but if someone tries to touch you in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable," Raditz sez, before the farmer starts to panic.

"Aaaah! Protect me gun!" the farmer shoots at Raditz, but he catches it. "That's no good." Raditz sez, before flicking the bullet back at the farmer. "AMISTILLGETTINGPAIDFORTHI-" were the farmer's last words.

"Nice one Raditz, that was your first kill this month." Bagga says mockingly, "Keep it up and you might get yourself a free sundae."

Raditz ignored her and uses his green device, which detects a powerful reading. "Hey look, we got ourselves a 322!" Raditz proclaims. "Oh great, you might actually beat them this time." Bagga says, as condescendingly. "Oh, hush up." Raditz says, before the two fly over to the power level.

Meanwhile, Demon King Piccolo was training in the wastelands. He was thinking about how he was gonna get strong enough to beat Goku into a bloody pulp. That was until he felt two extraordinary power levels approaching him.

"What the hell is that?" Piccolo exclaims, "It can't be Goku, his ass isn't nearly that strong."

"Hey! Are you Kakarot? Cuz if you are, we need to talk to you!" Raditz shouts, before landing in front of Piccolo. "Hey, Kakarot, you look different, were you always green?"

"That isn't him, dumbass!" Bagga proclaims, before landing next to Raditz. "Oh, well, of course I knew that! Haha…" Raditz says nervously.

"Who the f*ck are you two?" Piccolo asks the two aliens. "Whoa watch the language!" Raditz says anxiously, "There's kids around."

"Shut the f*ck up Raditz" Bagga says, "So, tell me, green man, where's Kakarot?"

"The f*ck's a Kakarot?" Piccolo asks, to this, Bagga just sighs. "Well, he doesn't know, guess we'll just kill him."

"That's right! Now bed prepared for my signature attack!" Raditz says while charging a large ki based attack. "Keep your eye on the birdie!"

"What, you mean this birdie?" Piccolo asks, while flipping Raditz off. "No, I think he meant this birdie." Bagga reinforms, while flipping off Raditz. "Oh screw you both!"

Just then, Bagga catches someone with her 'power level reading device'. "Hold up, I think I got something… a power level of 330!"

"And you think that's Kakarot?" Raditz asks. "Of course it is, unlike you, I'm alwayss right." Bagga says, nefore the two fly to the higher power level, leaving Piccolo alone.

"Well, f*ck you too." Piccolo says.

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to give me some advice, there will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, this is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything Dragon Ball, I only own the OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

**The revelation**

"Wait? Chapter two? The first one was just a prologue." Oh shut up strange and mysterious voice.

Goku was on his way to Kame House, where his friends Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi were. He was gonna introduce them to his son, Gohan.

"Daddy?" the kid asks, "I'm nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry Gohan", His father reassures, "I'm sure they'll love you."

"You really think so?" the kid asks, "I know so, Gohan." Goku says, making his son smile.

Eventually, the two make it to Kame House. Outside a woman with blue hair and a bald short guy were waiting. It was Bulma and Krillin!

"Hi Goku!" Bulma says cheerfully, "Hey Buruma, long time no see." Goku says, happy to see his friend again. "Uh, it's Bulma." Bulma corrects him.

"Hey Goku, it's been a while, huh?" Krillin says to his longtime friend and ex-rival, "It's nice to see you too Kuririn." Goku says happily, "Uh, it's Krillin. Serious, it's been how long?"

Just then, an old man with a white beard walks out of the house. "Ah, Goku, it's great to see you again." The old man says, "You better have been training while you were gone."

"Of course, I've been training, who do you think I am?" Goku says, happy to see his master again, "It's so good to see you Master Roshi." I could've sworn I heard Krillin shout "Oh, so you remember HIS name!"

"By the way, I want you to meet somebody." Goku says, referring to his son, "Come on, don't be shy."

Gohan walks from behind Goku. "Aww, he's so adorable!" Bulma says, "Where'd you find him? Did you kidnap him?" Krillin asks. "Well, no, this is my son."

Everyone was shocked by this. In their thoughts was, 'Oh my god! Goku's a parent!', 'Oh my god! Goku has a son!', and 'Oh my god! I need to buy a new magizine.' "His name's Gohan, say hi Gohan." Goku says, "Hello!"

"Well, hello Gohan. I'm Master Roshi." The Turtle Hermit says, introducing himself, "This is Krillin one of my greatest students, and this is Bulma, who has one of the finest asses I've ever seen."

"That's enough old man!" Bulma yells, "So when's he gonna start training?" The bald monk asks.

"Oh, Chi-Chi wanted him to become a scholar, or something." Goku informs, "Oh, so he's gonna be lame, got it."

Bulma notices the four-star dragon ball on Gohan's hat. "Hey, is that a dragon ball on his head?" Bulma asks. "Yup, I thought of it myself, after all, it's not like anyone who's searching for them would consider him a target." Goku says with a smile, while Bulma has an expression that screams, 'did you even THINK about how little sence that makes?'

"Holy black on a Popo! What's that?" Goku yells, sensing two enormous power levels. "What is it?" Bulma asks. "I just sensed a power level bigger than… than… Krillin's losing streak!"

"Oh, well at least it's not as big as Yamcha's losing streak."

The two aliens, Raditz and Bagga, land in front of Goku and his friends. "Is this him?" Raditz asks, "It's gotta be, dumbass, it looks just like him."

"Who are you two?" Goku asks, "Well, it seems you don't remember me, Kakarot."

"I'm not Kakarot, I'm Goku." Goku says, "Oh, so this was just a big misunderstanding." Raditz says, "Do you know where I can find him? He has a hairstyle kinda like yours."

"The only person I know with that hairstyle is Goku." Krillin informs the mysterious alien. "Well, I hope you find the guy you're looking for." Goku says confidently.

"This is him you dumbass!" Bagga shouts, "He must've hit his head on a rock or something."

"Oh, in that case, listen." Raditz says, "You were sent here as a child to take over the planet. You're part of a dead race of intergalactic super warriors called the Saiyans. And to top off this expositional onslaught; I... am your brother!"

Everyone is shocked by this. "Wait, so why are you here?" Krillin asks Bagga, "I'm here to make sure Raditz doesn't do anything stupid." Bagga explains, "Oh, so you're not that different from us." Krillin says in relief.

"So, what do you wanna do brother?" Goku asks, happy to meet his big brother. "We're gonna kill everyone on this planet and sell it to an overlord who totally didn't blow up our planet."

"Well, I was thinkin' we could all go to the movies, or catch a ball game." Krillin suggests, "Oh! That sounds fun!" Goku says, "Ooh! Can we go?" He asks the saiyans, Bagga sighs.

"No Kakarot. It's a huge waste of our time." She declines, "Well, I think you need to lighten up young lady." Krillin says, before being bitchslapped through Kame House by Bagga. **Krillin owned count: 1**

"Take his kid Raditz." Bagga commands. "On it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Goku yells, getting in the way of Raditz. Raditz knees Goku in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. "Daddy!" Gohan yells before being grabbed by Raditz.

"You're coming with us, kid." Raditz says, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." Bagga says reassuringly, before the two fly off with Gohan.

"Quick! Somebody stop them!" Goku yells, but nobody does anything. "Damn it Krillin!"

"I was bitchslapped through a house! What's your excuse?" Krillin says defensivly. "I was kneed in the stomach!"

Just then, the Demon King Piccolo appears above them. "Hey guys, the f*ck just happened?" He asks.

"Pikkoro, I don't have time right now." Goku says to his rival, "two saiyans showed up and took my son! And one of them was my brother!"

"My name is Piccolo, dumbass." Piccolo corrects Goku, "And I'm here to help you."

"Great! Your first step to becoming my friend!" Goku says excitedly. Piccolo sighs before the two go off to fight the saiyans.

"So Piccolo, you're not human either, right?" Goku asks, "Not exactly, no." Piccolo says, "And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?" Goku asks, "Yeah, what about it?" Piccolo asks.

"Are-Are you a yoshi?" Goku asks, "Yes Goku, I'm a green f*cking dinosaur." Piccolo says sarcastically. "Can-Can I ride you?" Goku asks, causing Piccolo to groan in annoyance.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. There will be more, so keep your eye out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 of Dragon Ball Z Reimagined. As usual I do not own anything Dragon Ball, I only own the OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

**Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz and Bagga**

Gohan was crying his soul out as a result of being kidnapped. Raditz and Bagga were understandably annoyed by this.

"Shut up!" Raditz yells, "I said shut up! SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-"

"Ugh, stop being so harsh Raditz." Bagga says, sounding bored like usual. She goes over to Gohan. "It's okay kid, you're not gonna see your father for most of your life anyway, so why cry about it?" This only makes him cry more, much to the annoyance of the two saiyans.

"That's it, you're going in the pod." Raditz says as he puts Gohan in the space pod. "Oh, thank Space Kami that's over." Bagga says relieved. "Now we can just sit back and… beat the hell out of whoever's coming. Great." Raditz says, while sensing Goku and Piccolo approaching.

"Give me back my son Radittsu!" Goku shouts while jumping off of Flying Nimbus. "It's Raditz!" Raditz shouts as Piccolo lands next to Goku.

"So what the hell do you guys want?" Bagga asks, "We're here to beat the sh*t out of you." Piccolo says. "And save my son!" Goku adds, "Yeah that too." Piccolo says, while tossing his weighted turban and cape.

"Piccolo, you use weighted training clothes too?" Goku asks in shock, "No Goku, I just LOVE getting naked around you." Piccolo says sarcastically. "Their power levels are rising!" Bagga observes, "Ha! So nudity makes you stronger on this planet." Raditz says, while unzipping his pants.

"Actually, we're wearing weighted clothes." Goku says, with Raditz quickly zipping his pants back up. "W-Well of course! Because that would be ridiculous! Hahaha!" Raditz says quickly. "So that hair does compensate for something." Piccolo says, causing Bagga to laugh.

"Screw you!" Raditz says, before he dashes behind Goku and Piccolo and elbows both of them.

"Okay, what the f*ck!?" Piccolo yells, "Quick, while his backs turned!" Goku shouts as He and Piccolo rush towards Raditz. However, the long haired saiyan just turned around and starts to charge an attack.

"DOOOODGE!" Piccolo shouts, "Dodge wha-"

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Raditz shouts, while firing two beams in a v shape at Goku and Piccolo. "I want a double sundae OHMYGOD!" Goku says as he manages to dodge the attack. Piccolo wasn't as luck, as his arm was incinerated by the attack.

"Ha! You missed me!" Goku yells, "My bad." Raditz says, before kicking Goku and knoking him away.

"Wow, this guy sure is strong." Goku says, while getting up. "But hey, at least we dodged that attack. High fi-IIIIIEEEEEEE!" Goku notices Piccolo's missing arm. "Uh... handsha... thumbs u... G-good job!"

"Ha ha! Aaaahaha! Aaaahaha! Aw, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's green! Ha ha ha!" Raditz taunts, which Bagga actually laughs at.

"Goku, this guy's beating the sh*t out of us. And we haven't even faced the other one yet. And worse, I don't even think he's using his full power." Piccolo says, "So that means?" Goku asks, confused. "We're f*cked!" Piccolo shouts. "Just like Yamcha."

Suddenly Yamcha shows up. "Hey guys, I heard you call my name, so I…" Before he could finish speaking, Bagga launches a ki blast at him, blowing him away. "Oh wow, your friend just got f*cked." Bagga says.

"Well, there's still one technique. And I can use it with one hand too." Piccolo explains. "So, what's the downside?" Goku asks, "I need to charge it for 5 minutes." Piccolo says. "Well, I'll buy you some time."

"Well, okay then." Piccolo says, as he starts to charge his attack. "Hey Radish! I'm gonna fight you alone!" Goku says to Raditz, "Well, you couldn't beat me together, what makes you think you can win alone?" Raditz asks, which Bagga answers with, "He's a dumbass, that's why."

"Take this, HAAAH!" Goku yells, before getting his ass handed to him by Raditz. "PICCOLO HELP I'M GETTING YAMCHA'D!"

"Sucks for you." Bagga says, before messing with her eye device. Just then, Goku gets a hold of Raditz's tail. "Ha ha! Got your tail!" Goku taunts, as Raditz is paralyzed. "Please let me go." Raditz asks, "Okay." Goku lets go of Raditz's tail and proceeds to get his ass kicked more.

"Wow, and I thought Raditz was a dumbass." Bagga says to herself, "Hey Green Man, how long has it been?"

"Three minutes." Piccolo responds, meanwhile, Goku grabs hold of Raditz's tail again. "Ha, I got your tail!" Goku taunts, "Please le me go." Raditz pleads. "Okay."

Goku lets Raditz go again, Raditz returns the favor by elbowing Goku in the back and stepping on his ribs. "Wow, I didn't think you'd fall for the same trick twice. And I thought I was a dumbass."

Raditz starts crushing Goku's ribs with his foot. Goku screams in pain, Raditz smiles sadistically, Piccolo charges his attack, and Bagga was just messing with her eye device, bored.

"Yes! I wanna hear those bones crack!" Raditz says as he crushes Goku's ribs more, causing him to yelp in pain. "Now DIE!"

"STOP BEATING UP MY DADDY!" Gohan yells as he breaks out of Raditz's pod and rushes towards Raditz "No! My space pod!" Raditz says, before Gohan headbutts him and breaks his armor. "No! My space armor!" Raditz shouts. "We get it, you're from space!"

"Heh, nice move kid." Bagga says, approvingly. "Thanks." Gohan says, before turning around and seeing Raditz towering above him.

"Uncle Raditz is pissed!" Raditz yells before bitchslapping Gohan. "Hey, language, there's kids around." Bagga says mockingly, "F*ck the kids! I don't care anymore." Raditz says while walking towards Gohan with the intent to kill.

"I have to stop him!" Goku thinks to himself, before locking Raditz into a full nelson.

"Oh, a full nelson, huh?" Raditz says confidently, "Oh please, as if that'll stop me!" Raditz tries to escape but to no avail.

"Uhhh… It's stopping me." Raditz says, "Bagga help me!"

"Is that attack ready?" Bagga asks Piccolo, "Yeah."

"Quick! Kill them both!" Bagga shouts, "I thought you'd never ask. Hahaha, Aaahahaha, AAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's going on over there?" Raditz asks, "Eh, probably nothin' to worry about." Goku reassures.

"MAKANSA... MAKAKASAPOP... MEKKASAPPA... Oh, to hell with it. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo says as he fires his special beam cannon at Raditz and Goku.

"What was that about a special OH GOD!" Goku says, as the beam pierces them both.

"Sc-Screw you!" Raditz says, before dying.

**So that was chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four of Dragon Ball Z Reimagined. As usual, I own nothing Dragon Ball, I only own the OCs. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Run, Bagga, Run!**

Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi were going to help Goku and Piccolo fight the saiyans. "Don't worry Goku! We're coming to help!" Krillin shouts.

When they got there, they saw Goku and Raditz had holes in their stomachs, Gohan was unconscious, and Piccolo and Bagga looking like this was the greatest day of their lives.

"Well, I should go." Bagga says before flying away. "Goku!" The earthlings says, as they run towards Goku's body.

"Goku! You can't die!" Krillin pleads, while next to his dying friend, "We brought you a senzu bean!"

"That's not gonna work." Goku says, "There's a hole in my esophagus." "Wait, so how are you breathing?" Krillin asks, before Goku dies.

"Holy crap… I'm not the first person to die in this story!" Krillin says cheerfully.

"Krillin!" Roshi shouts, "What?", "Too soon!"

"I can't believe he's gone." Bulma says, gloomily. "Yeah, pity that." Piccolo says, before growing his arm back.

"What the hell? You can regenerate?" Krillin says in shock. "Yeah, and guess what." Piccolo says, "Wh-What?"

"I'mtakingGohan." Piccolo says, before quickly grabbing Gohan and flying away. "Quick! Somebody stop him!" Krillin shouts. No one does anything. "Damn it Roshi!", "Shut up Krillin." **Krillin owned count: 2**

"Well, we can wish him back with the dragon balls." Bulma suggests. This intrigues Bagga, who was hiding behind the ship. 'The others might want to hear this.' Bagga thinks to herself while pressing a button on her eye device.

"Oh right, the dragon balls." Krillin says, "Those seven orbs that grant you any wish you want! Like immortality…"

"Or Bulma's panties…" Oolong adds (yes, Oolong's here).

Meanwhile in space, two more saiyans heard this and were planning their trip to Earth. One of them was big and was bald, with a nice moustache and a blue eye device. The other was shorter, had spiky hair, and a red eye device.

"Did you hear that Nappa?" The spiky haired one said, "We're gonna go to Earth, find the dragon balls, and get our wish!"

"Yeah! We're gonna get panties!" Nappa says, "I mean immortality. Immortality's what I meant, right Vegeta?"

"Just get in the Fucking pod." Vegeta orders.

Back on Earth, Bagga was silently laughing to herself, before seeing Oolong staring at her.

"Who are you?" Oolong asks. "Uh… No one?" Bagga answers. "Hey guys! There's someone back here!", "It's the saiyan!" Krillin yells.

"Uh… bye!" Bagga says before flying away. "Oh no you don't!" Krillin says, before flying after her."

Meanwhile, Tien and Chiaotzu were at the park, sitting down together on a bench. Before Bagga flies down to them.

"You guys gotta hide me!" She yells, "Why?" Tein asks, "I'm being chased by a bald guy!"

"Tien! That must be Krillin!" Chiaotzu pieces together, "He's the only other bald guy I know can fly. Besides Piccolo, of course."

Krillin lands, "Hey guys! That saiyan killed Goku!", "Is that so?" Tien says "Uhhh…"

Bagga flies away, with Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu chasing her. They fly past Yamcha. "That's the girl who blew me up! I'll show her what for!", Yamcha says, before joining the chase.

'I can't let them find out about this, I need to hide!' Bagga thinks to herself, before finding a house. 'Perfect! They'll never find me there!'

Inside the house, lived the world champion Mr. Satan and his four year old daughter, Videl. Videl was half saiyan, and had a tail. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Mr. Satan says, before walking towards the door. What he say next horrified him. It was a saiyan girl, around the same age as Videl, with blue hair tied in pigtails.

"Let me in!" The saiyan says, "I need a place to hide!"

"W-Well sure, come on in." Satan says, letting the saiyan in, "Videl! We've got a visitor!"

Videl starts rushing down stairs. "Hi! I'm Videl, nice to meet you!" She says. Bagga was surprised to see she has a tail. 'That tail… she must be a saiyan. Or, at least half saiyan.' "Hi, I'm Bagga."

Just then, someone else knocked the door. "I'll get it!" Mr. Satan says, before opening the door for Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"There you are!" Krillin shouts, "Now tell us! Why were you hiding behind the ship, and what is that thing on your eye, I'm tired of the narrator calling it an 'eye device'."

Seeing she had nowhere else to run, she decided to concede. "Alright, I'll tell you." Bagga starts.

"You see, this 'eye device' is called a scouter. I can use it to read power levels and call other people with scouters. I used mine to tell two other saiyans, bothe stronger than me and Raditz, about the dragon balls. Now they're on their way here to make their wish for immortality and kill everyone" Bagga explains.

Everyone was shocked and scared (shocared) "T-Two more saiyans." Krillin says fearfully, "Goku and Piccolo couldn't even beat one saiyan." Yamcha says.

"That means we just have to start training." Tien concludes. "Maybe we could go train with Kami." Krillin suggests. "Great idea! Let's go!" Yamcha says, before they all fly to Kami's lookout.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I gotta go." Bagga says to Videl and her father, before leaving. "What was that about daddy?" Videl asks, "I'm sure it's not important." Satan responds.

Meanwhile, in a wasteland, Piccolo is talking to Gohan. "Alright, you little human... Saiyan... thing." Piccolo says, "I saw what you did to that Saiyan back there; that kind of power can be useful."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Gohan asks,

"I'm going to make you my pupil. And then, I'll use YOU for my conquest to take over the world." Piccolo explains.

"But-but where's my daddy?" Gohan asks, "Hate to tell you, kid, but your dad's dead! ...Actually I kind of like saying that. Haha! Your dad's dead!" Piccolo says, before Gohan starts crying. "Ah. Damn it. This is why I hang out in wastelands."

**I hop you enjoyed chapter 4, see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, this is chapter 5 of Dragon Ball Z reimagined. This chapter, will be the first big change in the story (besides Bagga and the slightly altered characters). As usual, I don't own anything Dragon Ball, I only own Bagga, my OC.**

**Chapter 5**

**Gohan's new friend**

Kami, Piccolo's other half, was helping the deceased Goku get to King Kai's planet so he can train for the arrival of the saiyans. But first, they had to get past King Yemma, judger of souls.

"So, King Yemma, if Goku doesn't get to King Kai, then everyone on Earth will die." Kami explains "Okay, I'll let Goku go." King Yemma says, "But only if you both listen to the life story of my desk!"

Goku and Kami groan as King Yemma begins his story.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was about to start training Gohan, but he had someone he wanted him to meet. "Alright Gohan, I brought you a partner to train with." Piccolo says, revealing Videl, "She's half saiyan, just like you, so I won't go any easier on her."

Piccolo tosses Videl on the ground. Gohan runs up to her to see if she's okay. "Now watch her while I'm gone." Piccolo says, before flying away.

When Videl woke up, the first thing she saw was Gohan. "Oh, you're alive, cool!" Gohan says, "Who are you? Why am I here? Where's my daddy?" Videl asks, "I'm Gohan, Mr. Piccolo brought you here to train, and knowing Mr. Piccolo, probably dead.

Flashback

Mr. Satan was sitting at home with Videl, trying to forget what had happened earlier today. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Mr. Satan says, answering the door. Behinde the door was a green man with a white cape and turban.

"Hi, I'm Piccolo, I heard your kid was half saiyan, so I want her." Piccolo says, "W-Well, you can't have her…" Mr. Satan says, which makes Piccolo angry.

"Listen here you little sh*t, I can literally bitchslap you through a mountain, so why don't you give me your f*cking kid." Piccolo says threateningly, "No! I'll fight yo-" Mr. Satan starts, before getting bitchslapped through a mountain by Piccolo.

"Come on kid, you're coming with me." Piccolo says to Videl, "No I'm not." Videl says, before getting struck in the back of her neck by Piccolo. "Don't f*cking backtalk to me." Piccolo says.

End flashback

"Well, I'm Videl." Videl says, introducing herself to Gohan, "It's nice to meet you Videl." Gohan says. This was the beginning to a beautiful friendship, which will lead to a beautiful marriage, which will lead to Pan.

However, at the same time, Bagga was watching from behind a mountain (plateau). 'So those two met.' She thinks to herself, 'Maybe I should go over and 'introduce' myself'.

Bagga walks from behind the mount- er, plateau and walks up to Gohan and Videl. "Hey, it's about time you two met." She says, gaining the attention of Videl and Gohan. "Oh, hi Bagga." Videl says casually, "Hi Videl."

"You're that saiyan that kidnapped me!" Gohan says, "No I'm not, that was Raditz, I just helped." Bagga informs, "Anyways, I'm just came to tell you, we're more alike than you'd think."

"What do you mean?" Videl asks, "Well, we're all half-saiyan." Bagga says. This shocked Gohan and Videl. 'She's half saiyan? Then what was the other half?' they thought, before deciding to ask an important question.

"If you're half-saiyan, or saiyan in general, why don't you have a tail?" Gohan asks. Bagga was afraid of this question…

Flashback

A slightly younger Bagga and a Frieza-clansman with red skin, dark grey and purple bio armor, a face mask (like Cooler's), and black spikes covering his body.

"Alright Burgice, I want you to take this knife and do your worst with it." Bagga says to her friend, Burgice, "So I can get stronger and beat the hell out of that smug prick."

"Okay!" Burgice says, before grabbing Bagga's tail and cutting it off. "Ow! Why would you do that!?" Bagga asks angrily, "You told me to do my worst."

"I meant stab me or something, don't cut off my f*cking tail you dumbass!" Bagga explains, "Now mom's gonna kill me!"

Suddenly Burgice gets an idea, "Raditz is going on that mission to Earth, right? Why don't you go with him, then tell mom you lost it on Earth."

"That's not a bad idea, thanks lil' bro." She says before going out to tell Raditz she was going with him.

End flashback

"I don't like to talk about it." Bagga says, before sensing Piccolo with her scouter. "Uh oh, gotta bounce, see you next year." She says, as she flies away.

Back at King Yemma's office, King Yemma was finishing his story. "And we're still married to this day." King Yemma says, as he finishes his story.

"Alright, we heard your stupid story, can we go now?" Kami asks. "Yeah! I wanna start training!" Goku adds.

"Well sure, but you have to run on, _SNAKE WAY!_" King Yemma says dramatically, "Sounds fun." Goku says enthusiastically, "Prepare to be surprised."

**That's the end of chapter 5, I hope you guys enjoyed. Tune in next time for the training episode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 of Dragon Ball Z reimagined. As usual, I don't own anything Dragon Ball, I only own my OC, Bagga.**

**Chapter 6**

**Training, training, and more training**

**After facing two greased up german guys, and a lady with magnificent breasts that can turn into a giant snake, Goku has finally made it to the end of snake way.**

"Wow, that was quick." Goku says, "I thought it'd at least take a whole chapter to get here."

Goku looks up, and sees a small planet with a house on it. "That must be King Kai's planet." He says, before jumping up there and seeing a short blue g uy with sunglasses and antennae. "Hello, I'm King Kai, what brings you to my planet?"

"Two saiyans are coming to Earth, and I need you to train me so I can fight them." Goku explains. "Okay, I'll teach you the Kaioken and the Genki Dama." King Kai says, "What about the Spirit Bomb?" Goku asks, "Sure, I'll teach you that too, let's get training."

Meanwhile, in the wastelands, Piccolo was ready to start training Gohan and Videl. "Alright Mr. Piccolo, what are you gonna teach us first?" Videl asks, "Are you gonna teach us to-" Gohan starts,

"DODGE!" Piccolo shouts, before bitchslapping Gohan. "Huh?" Videl asks, "DODGE!" Piccolo yells, as he uses his Explosive Demon wave on Videl.

Gohan gets up, "Wow, this training sure is intense. But, at least it can't get any wo-" Gohan says, before getting electrocuted. "DOOOODGE!"

Videl gets up, "Man, this sucks. How am I gonna-" Videl says, before getting punched in the stomach. "DOOODGE!"

Gohan gets up, but goes back down when Piccolo breaks a chair over his head. "DOOOODGE!"

Videl tries to get up, but Piccolo crushes her under a rock, "DOOOOOODGE!"

Gohan gets up, but gets blown up by Piccolo, "DOOODGE!"

Videl gets up, but gets kicked in the side of the face, "DOOOOODGE!"

Gohan and Videl get up, but get the hell beaten out of them by Piccolo. "DOOOOODGE!"

Meanwhile, Bagga watches the entire thing. 'Wow, they're getting destroyed out there.' She thinks to herself. 'They're gonna get destroyed by Nappa. Speaking of which, how are they?"

Meanwhile in space, Prince Vegeta and his best friend Nappa were flying to Earth in their saiyan pods. "Listen narrator man, if you describe our relationship like that again, I will kick you in the dick." Vegeta threatens, "Hey Vegeta?" Nappa asks, "What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Meanwhile, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu have finally made it to Kami's Lookout. "Alright! Now we can start training!" Yamcha says enthusiastically, "Wait, but you gotta remember who trains us in this part." Krillin says. Mr. Popo's laugh plays through all of their minds.

"Yeah, I don't want to go through that." Tien says, "But it's the only way to progress the story."

The Z warriors land on Kami's Lookout to meet Kami. "Ah, so you have arrived for your training." Kami says, "Yeah, lets just get this over with, where's the genie?" Tien says.

"I'm afraid he's not here right now." Kami says, relieving everyone. "Wait, so where is he?" Krillin asks, "He told me he didn't want to be a part of this 'stupid fanfiction', so he went to a party with his 'friends'." Kami explains.

Everyone is happy that Mr. Popo isn't here, but Tien realizes something. "Wait, if Mr. Popo isn't here, who's gonna train us?" he asks, "Well, you're here aren't you? Train yourselves." Kami says.

"But why can't you train us?" Chiaotzu asks, "I'm too old." Was Kami's response. "But we're not gonna be strong enough to fight the saiyans." Krillin says, "You're all gonna die anyway." Kami adds.

"Well, at least I'm not gonna get owned a thir-" Krillin says, "DODGE!" Tien shouts, as he bitchslaps Krillin off of the Lookout. "AAAAAAHHH! THAT'S PICCOLO'S THING!" **Krillin owned count: 3**

"And getting owned is your thing." Tien says, "What's my thing?" Yamcha asks, "Getting f*cked." Chiaotzu responds.

Back at the wastelands, Gohan and Videl have been left on top of a plateau. "How do we get down from here?" Gohan asks, "CLIIIIMB DOOOOWN!" Piccolo shouts, "We don't even have any food or water, what do we do?" Videl says, "I SAID, CLIMB DOWN!" Piccolo shouts louder, "If only we had some reeds lying around. I could make us a makeshift ladder, or rope." Gohan says, "AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Come night, the two kids are still on the plateau. Piccolo seems to have given up. "Oh great, now they're just staring at the moon like a couple of dumbass dogs. I tried to toughen them up, but no, they had to b WEAK, DEFENCELESS LITTLE wait, are they getting bigger?" Piccolo says, as Gohan and Videl transform into giant monkeys. Videl roars as Gohan grabs a giant barrel.

"Holy sh*t!" Piccolo yells in surprise, "Wait… that tail… their saiyan blood… that means… EVERY SAIYAN CAN BECOME A GIANT MONKEY!"

Gohan and Videl knock down multiple plateaus. "Oh f*ck, if they destroy everything, what'll be left for me?" Piccolo says. Gohan then knocks down the plateau Bagga was hiding behind. She screams as he picks her up. "Hey green man, you might want to do something about this!"

Piccolo was looking at the moon, the moon was looking back. "STOP MOCKING ME!" Piccolo shouts, as he launches a beam attack at the moon, blowing it up. Gohan and Videl turn back into children. "Take that moon. Perfect orbit MY ASS!" Piccolo taunts, before seeing the unconscious, naked children.

"Well, at least they're back to normal." Piccolo says, "I better give them clothes, before someone assumes something weird."

Piccolo uses his clothes beam to give them both orange gis and swords. Bagga gets up, and walks up to Piccolo. "So, did you really blow up the moon?" She asks, "No, I merely put up an illusion so they couldn't see it." Piccolo explains, "Really?" Bagga asks.

"Nah, I totally killed it."

**I hope you enjoyed this episode, tune in next time, when Vegeta and Nappa kill some bugs, and have a good time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 7 of Dragon Ball Z Reimagined. This is gonna be a fun one, as it focuses on Vegeta and Nappa. As usual, I don't own anything Dragon Ball, I only own my OC Bagga.**

**Chapter 7**

**Saiyan playdate**

Vegeta and Nappa are still flying through space.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_NO!_"

"Are we there yet?"

"_**NO!**_"

"Hey Vegeta."

"_**WHAT!?**_"

"Can we stop by that bug planet?" Nappa asks, "Nappa, if it'll shut you up for FIVE MINUTES then FINE!"

Vegeta and Nappa land on planet Arlia. "See Nappa, look how fun this is."

Just then, Two Arlians riding on giant millipede-like steeds appear out of the ground. "Look Vegeta, the locals!" Nappa says, "It seems they brought a welcome service." Vegeta observes.

"You know, Vegeta, on some planets they really appreciate foreign commune. Really brings in the revenue." Nappa says, "They'll probably treat us like royalty, considering the-"

The Arlians lock the two saiyans up. "Well…" Vegeta says, "Yeah…" Nappa notes.

"I see. You too have been imprisoned by our horrible fascist king." The Arlian prince says, unaware the saiyans were ignoring him.

"Hey Vegeta." "What?" "We're in prison Vegeta." "Yes Nappa, I can see that." "Hey Vegeta." "What?" "Don't drop the soap." "I swear to god Nappa, I will shiv you."

"As you can see, many questionable people have been locked up in here." The Arlian prince says, still unaware the saiyans were ignoring him.

"Welcome to Oz, bitch!" The other Arlian prisoner says, "That's right, you with the spiky hair, you're going to be my **BITCH!** I'm going to sell your ass for a cigarette! but not before I violate you, because you're my BI-"

"I love ruling this planet with an iron fist!" King Moai says, "Right my quee-" suddenly, a huge explosion comes from the prison. "What in the great Arlian moon was that?" King Moai asks.

Suddenly, Vegeta and Nappa show up in front of them. "Hi." Nappa greets, "Who the f*ck are you two?" King Moai asks.

"Hi, I'm Nappa, and this is Vegeta, he was a prison bitch." "Shut the hell up Nappa!" "Kay."

"Anyway, we're here because my partner's an idiot." Vegeta explains, "Now that we've got introductions out of the way, I think I'll just kill you and-"

"Hey Vegeta." "Oh god, what is it now?" "I think that's their queen. I'm curious how they breed." "Oh, goddammit, Nappa, that's fucking disgusting! I say we just-"

"Hey, you guys, breed for us!" Nappa demands, "Why should we listen to you?" King Moai asks, as his guard surround the saiyans, "You're surrounded by my thirteen elite…" Nappa kills them all with an explosion, "…dead guards. Well, you heard them honey."

"They're not doing anything Vegeta, they're just standing on top of each other and…" Nappa says, before a snapping sound is made and the two start mating. "Awww, there we go!"

Nappa takes a picture with his cell phone and sends it to Vegeta. Vegeta looks at the picture and is disgusted by what he saw. "Oh, goddamnit Nappa!" he says.

"There, I banged my wife." King Moai says, "Will ya leave us in peace?" "Actually no, I'm still gonna kill you." Vegeta answers.

"Summon the Rancor!" King Moai says, as a giant Arlian rises from the ground. "Vegeta… its… its…" Nappa says, upon seeing the Rancor, "It's so cute! Can I keep it? Can I keep it Vegeta?" he pleads, "Fine, just go catch it or something." Vegeta says, "Yay!"

The Rancor tries to attack Nappa, "Here boy, shake!" Nappa says, as he rips off it's finger. "Ahhh, I got your finger. Okay, now boy, catch the ball. Catch the ball!" Nappa says, as he launches a blast at the Rancor, completely destroying it.

"Aww, I broked-ed it, Vegeta. It must be made of something weak- like paper maché, or Raditz." Nappa concludes.

"Please, I'll do anything you want!" King Maoi says, now terrified, "We'll give you riches, womens- Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to rock you… like a hurricane." Vegeta says, as a Vegeta cover of 'Rock you like a hurricane' plays, "I love that song!" Was King Maoi's last words, before getting rock'd.

"Did you see that Nappa? I was totally badass!" Vegeta says, before looking at Nappa, "What are you doing?" "I'm cuddling it Vegeta." "It's dead Nappa." "NOOOOOOOO!"

Nappa starts crying, "Oh, I remember when we first got him Vegeta." Nappa says, as he has a flashback of him and the Rancor, accompanied by a Nappa cover of 'The way we are'.

"*Sighs*, good times." Nappa says, "You have freed our race!" an Arlian says, "You two are the greatest heroes known to our planet! We shall erect statues of you..."

"Well isn't that nice of them Vege-" "…out of our dung." There's a silence. "Well isn't that nice of them Ve-" "We're leaving Nappa." "Kay."

"Look at us, Vegeta, we saved an entire race from tyranny. We're heroes, Vegeta! We are a couple of really great guys." Nappa says, before Vegeta blows up Arlia. "Ha ha! Ahaha! Ahh... tragic." Nappa says, before they take off into space again.

They're both silent. For about five minutes.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What?"

"You seem to be a quite angry lately."

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"I know what'll cheer you up!"

"What is it?"

"The two land on Frieza Planet 926, which has been modified into a planet sized amusement park. "Here we are Vegeta!" Nappa says, "Nappa, we haven't been here since I was a kid." Vegeta points out, "Well, I think the two of us should have a little fun, I mean, we aren't getting any farther from Earth!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Vegeta concedes, "So what are we doing first?"

Vegeta and Nappa proceed to have the time of their lives. Going on the roller coasters, playing fun video games, and taking photos in the photo booth.

"Oooh! Vegeta look! Cotton Candy!" Nappa says, spotting a cotton candy vendor. "Can I have some? Can I have some Vegeta?"

"Nappa, you're annoying enough without sugar, why the hell would I buy you cotton candy?" Vegeta says, making Nappa sad.

"Fine, I'll get you it." Vegeta concedes, "YAAY!"

The saiyans get back in their pods and fly towards Earth.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_NO!_"

"Are we there yet?"

"_NOOO! NOOOOO! __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

They both fall silent.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

**I think we should stop there. I hope you enjoyed. Tune in next time, for when Shenron gets summoned. See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8 of Dragon Ball Z Reimagined. I hope you like dragons, 'cause we're gonna see a big one today! As usual, I don't own anything Dragon Ball. I only own my OC Bagga.**

**Chapter 8**

**Saiya-jins and Dragons**

On Kami's lookout, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu are training. "Come on guys!" Tien says, "We need to get stronger so we can stand a chance against the saiyans!"

"Well, it's not like we're gonna stand a chance against them anyway." Krillin points out, "I mean, you all do end up dying." Tien slaps Krillin in the face for this. "Ow!" **Krillin owned count: 4 **"That hurt."

"Well, I think as long as I'm there, we're gonna win." Yamcha states, "Yeah! While they're busy slaughtering you, I can use my Kienzan to slice them in half!" Krillin exclaims.

Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet. "Okay King Kai, I caught your monkey and hammered your cricket!" Goku says happily, "Now will you teach me the spirit bomb?"

"Okay, but first let me tell you about what REALLY happened to the saiyans." King Kai says, "It was a long time ago…" "Bored now! Let's get training!" Goku says entusiastically.

Meanwhile in the wastelands, Gohan and Videl seem to have some free time. "You know Videl, this training isn't too bad." Gohan points out, "Yeah and Mr. Piccolo isn't so bad once you get to know him." Videl adds, the two continue sitting down together.

"DODGE!" Piccolo says, as he grabs Videl and hits Gohan with her.

Meanwhile, in space.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_NO!_"

"Are we there yet?"

"_**NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP NAPPA!**_"

There's a silence.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Meanwhile back on Earth, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Oolong have done something useful, for once in this series, and collected the seven Dragon Balls. They would summon the eternal dragon and bring Goku back to life. "Why are we doing this again?" Bulma asks, "Because my sister Baba told me to."

Just then, Shenron, the eternal dragon, emerges from the dragon balls. "**I am the eternal dragon.**" He says, "**State your wish and I shall…**"

Just then, Shenron notices Bulma, Roshi, and Oolong. "**Oh, God, it's **_**you**_** guys again. Can't anyone else find these damn things?! Ah, screw it, whatever, what do you want?**" he says, "There are two horrible Saiyans coming to our planet and we need Goku to be brought back to life in order to defeat them." Master Roshi says.

Shenron then decides to give them advice to make a better with. "**Really? You know you could, um, just wish me–a magical dragon–to send them into an asteroid field. One crossed wire and BOOM, right in the sun!**" He suggests, "No, you see, as long as we have Goku, we'll be fine." Roshi insists, "**Right... Yeah, okay, fine, whatever, I'll grant your wish. Just don't come crying to me when half your stupid asses get killed! Ah, who am I kidding? You will.**" Shenron says, as he grants their wish, bringing Goku back to life.

"Hey King Kai! I'm alive!" Goku says, noticing his missing halo, "Well, it's a good thing I tought you the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb while the narrator was busy with the others." King Kai says, "Well, you still never taught me the Genki Dama." Goku points out, "Get the hell off my planet Goku." King Kai says, "Okay!" Goku says, as he flies away.

"Yarr! Is it time for me cameo?" A space pirate trapped inside of King Kai's planet says, "Shut up Bojack!" King Kai says in response.

Meanwhile, back at Kami's lookout. "It seems that your training here is complete." Kami says, "I wish you all good luck in your battle."

"But-but all we did was-" Krillin says, "Also, Mr. Popo has come to say a few words to you." Kami says, "**Hi.**"

The Z warriors fly away from the lookout as fast as they can, screaming in utter terror.

Meanwhile back at the wasteland, Gohan and Videl have finished their training with Piccolo. "All right, runts, your training is complete. Now the three of us will take over the worl-" Piccolo says, before his other half contacts him telepathically.

'Hello? Hello?' Kami says, 'Ugh, What is it old man?' Piccolo asks, 'I just wanted to check in and make sure you were ready for the Saiyans.' Kami says, 'Ready for the what now?' Piccolo asks.

'Didn't Bagga tell you?' Kami asks, 'There are two Saiyans headed towards the Earth as we speak. Both several times more powerful than the last ones you faced. They should be landing pretty soon. Within a few days, in fact.'

"New plan, kids, we're going to kick some Saiyan ass!" Piccolo says. "Yeah!" Videl says, "Okay", Gohan says.

'You're still there, aren't you' Piccolo asks Kami telepathically, 'I'm just so lonley.'

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Piccolo shouts.

Meanwhile, somewhere else Bagga has also finished training. "Alright, it looks like Vegeta and Nappa are gonna land in a few days. And as a result of my training, I'm almost as strong as Nappa." Bagga says, to no one in particular, "But since I don't have a watch, I have no idea what a day is, and I have no way of tracking my own power, these are just a bunch of educated guesses."

"Oh well, better keep training."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to tune in next time, for the battle between the Earthlings and the Saiyans begins. And I think we all know how that'll end. See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is chapter 9 of Dragon Ball Z Reimagined. The exciting part happens this time, as the fight between the earthlings and the saiyans begins. As usual, I don't own anything Dragon Ball. I only own Bagga, my OC.**

**Chapter 9**

**Attack of the saiyans**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_NO!_"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

Vegeta and Nappa finally land on Earth. "Yay!" Nappa cheers.

Meanwhile, Bagga senses her fellow saiyans have arrived. "Oh cool, I should go meet up with them." She says, before flying towards the city I, er, they landed in. Suddenly, she sees an explosion coming from the city. "Wow, Nappa must be having fun." She observes.

Back at the city (now a giant crater), "Ahhh, I hate awkward silences." Nappa says, "Dammit, Nappa, think before you act! What if you'd have blown up one of the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta says, causing Nappa to remember something about immortality and panties. "Yeah, pandas..." he says.

Just then, Bagga flies up to see them. "Hey." She says, "Hi Bagga!" Nappa says, "Hey Bagga, since Raditz is dead, we're gonna move our hurtful comments to you." Vegeta explains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Vegeta." Bagga starts, "I've been training while you guys were getting here, and I'm now stronger than Nappa." She explains, "Nice job Bagga." Nappa compliments.

Vegeta checks Bagga's power level to see if she's right. "Well, you did get stronger, I'll say that, but you're still weaker than Nappa by a Raditz." He explains, "Curses!" Bagga says, "I never was good at math."

"Now you know how Raditz feels like." Nappa points out. "Come on guys, let's go find the highest power level." Vegeta says, before using his scouter to find a big power level. "There we are! Let's go."

Meanwhile, in a barren wastelands (one without plateaus), Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl are awaiting the arrival of the saiyans. Just then, Piccolo senses something. "Someone's coming this way!" he says, "Is it my dad?" Gohan asks optimistically, "Is it Bagga?" Videl asks enthusiastically.

"It's Krillin!" Krillin says, as he lands next to them, "Hi."

"You've gotten stronger Krillin." Piccolo notes, "Was it the training?" he asks, "Nope!" Krillin answers.

**Flashback**

"We're never gonna get strong enough to beat the saiyans." Krillin laments. "No amount of training will get us strong enough." Tien laments, "If only ther was a way we could get stronger." Yamcha laments.

Just then, they hear a voice. "Hey guys." The voice says, before a shady guy in a cloak walks out of the shadows, "Do you wanna get stronger?" he says, "Sure." They say.

**End flashback**

"Then he gave us these pills and we got stronger!" Krillin explains, "Good for you, the five year olds are stronger than your ass." Piccolo points out. "Of course." Krillin says, "By the way, aren't you that girl from that house?" Krillin points are, talking to Videl. "Yeah, I'm Videl."

"It's nice to meet you Videl, I'm Krillin." Krillin says, "It feels like we shouldn't be meeting you yet, but that's okay."

"Well, it's a good thing those saiyans aren't here yet." Piccolo says, "Yeah we are!" Nappa says, as he, Vegeta, and Bagga come to the wasteland, "Hi." He says.

"So, you guys are the saiyans?" Piccolo asks, "No." Nappa says, "Don't be rude Nappa." Vegeta orders.

"And you're here for the dragon balls?" Krillin asks, "No." Nappa says, "We are…" Vegeta says.

"And I, am the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta says proudly, "You're a prince?" Piccolo asks, "No." Nappa says, "Fuck you Nappa."

"So, what should we call you?" Piccolo asks, "I am Nappa." Nappa introduces, "This is Bagga." Nappa says, "They know me." Bagga points out, having staying on Earth for a year.

"And this is Vegeta." Nappa starts, "He was a prison..." "SHUT THE HELL UP NAPPA!" Vegeta interrupts, "…bitch." Nappa finishes, making Bagga laugh, "Goddamn it Nappa."

"I think I'll just call you Bitch, Bitch Jr, and Bitch Sr." Piccolo says, "Very well then." Vegeta says.

"Hey look Vegeta!" Nappa points out, noticing at Piccolo, "It's a Namekian!"

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Krillin says, "He's referring to me, you dumbass." Piccolo says, "And it's not an insult; the Namekians are a fine, proud race of-"

"That means he doesn't have a penis, right Vegeta?" Nappa points out, making Piccolo embarrassed, as Krillin and Bagga struggle to contain their laughter. "Eunuchs." Vegeta says amusingly.

Just then, a couple of helicopters show up to broadcast the event. "Look, Vegeta, the Paparazzi." Nappa says, "I have to protect my image!" He shouts, as he blows up a cargo robot.

"Oh god! He blew up the cargo robot!" someone in the helicopter says, "AND THE CARGO WAS PEOPLE!"

"Bitch Jr, I think it's about time we see how strong these guys are." Vegeta says, "And no, I don't mean with the scouters." Vegeta says, as he crushes his with his hand.

"Wait, am I Bitch Jr?" Bagga asks, "No, you're Bitch." Vegeta informs. "Does that make you Bitch Sr?" Nappa asks

"Just plant the damn Saibamen." Vegeta orders, "Yay!" Nappa says, as he plants a seed in the ground and 7 saibamen crawl out of the ground. "Ta da!"

"Wha-what the hell are those?" Piccolo asks, "They're cultivated life forms. All with the same power level as Raditz." Vegeta explains, "That's right; he was so weak, we could actually grow Raditzes!"

"But, Vegeta, then you have to worry about the Fraggles." Nappa says, "Oh God dammit, Nappa, nobody's going to get that."

"As a matter of fact…" Tien says, as he and Chiaotzu arrive. "I did."

"Look Vegeta! A Pokémon!" Nappa says, noticing Chiaotzu, "Chiaotzu!" he says, as Nappa pulls out a pokéball.

"Imma catch it!" He says as he throws it at Chiaotzu, and fails to catch it.

"Nappa, don't you know that you can't catch another trainer's Pokémon?" Bagga says, "You have to do a trade."

"Hey triclops!" Bagga says to Tien, "You like the number 3, right? Cuz I'll trade you my Dodrio for that Chiaotzu."

"Sorry, not interested." Tien says, "Fine. Get f*cked 3 eyes." Bagga says, "Oh please, I'm not Yamcha."

Just then Yamcha shows up, "Hey guys, I heard you called me, so I-" He says, before a Saibaman grabs Yamcha and blows him up.

"Oh great, that guy just died, you didn't care about him, did you?" Vegeta says, "No not really." Piccolo clarifies.

"Let me try something out." Krillin says, as he uses his Scatter Bullet to kill three saibamen. "Hmm, cool." Bagga says.

"My turn." Piccolo says, as he throws a saibaman in the air and kills it with a ki blast from his mouth. "Wow! That was awesome Mr. Piccolo!" Videl says.

"Well, Nappa, looks like it's your turn to teach them a lesson." Vegeta says, "Yeah! Right outta saiyan university!" Nappa says.

"Wait, weren't there 7 of those things?" Gohan points out, "What happened to the other two?"

"Well, one's right there." Tien points out, before Vegeta kills it. "Wait, so what happened to the seventh one?" Tien asks, before Nappa cuts his arm off, causing him to scream in pain.

"I guess you could say he's been, disarmed!" Vegeta says, making Tien stop screaming and Bagga start to glare at him. "I get it!" Nappa says, "Shut it Nappa."

Tien leaps into the sky "Oh, I love this game! Tag!" Nsppa says, as he kicks Tien into the ground. "No tagbacks.

"Mr. Tien! Your arm!" Gohan says, "Don't worry Gohan, it'll grow back." Tien reassures, "R-Really?" Gohan asks, "Maybe. Go ask Chiaotzu." Tien says, before noticing he's gone. "Wait, where is he?"

"Vegeta! The Pokémon's on my back!" Nappa says, "Chiaotzu uses self destruct!" Chiaotzu says, "Chiaotzu NO!" Tien says, "Goodbye Tien." Chiaotzu says, before he blows up and dies.

"_CHIAOTZUUUU!_" Tien shouts, as the smoke clears and Nappa's okay. "Aww, dang it, Vegeta. He used Self-Destruct. I hate it when they do that." He says, "DAMN IT!" Tien says.

"Awwww, I think I made him mad, Vegeta. Should I talk to him about it? The first step to working out your problems is healthy communication. And-" Nappa says, before Tien tries to punch him, "Hey, that was very rude! I was talking to VEGETA!"

Tien lands on the ground, next to a boulder. "Well, at least you didn't uselessly self destruct like that Pokémon." Nappa reassures.

"You stupid...ugly...son of a bitch. His name...was **CHIAOTZU!**" Tien says, charging an attack. "_**KIKŌHŌ!**_"

"Yeah, that Chiaotzu- **OH, MY GOOOOOD!**" Nappa says, as he gets hit by Tien's attack.

'_Right here... Right behind you, Chiaotzu._' Tien thinks to himself, before dying. Once again, Nappa survives. "Aha, pointless." Nappa says.

"Come on Krillin, let's go get him!" Piccolo says, "Okay." Krillin says, as they both fly towards Nappa. "For PONY!" Nappa says, before Piccolo hits hit, "Ow! He hit me!" then Krillin hits him, "Ow! He hit me too!"

"Gohan! Videl! Hurry up and blast him with all your strength! Before he has time to **DOOOOODGE!**" Piccolo says.

The word "dodge" echoes traumatically in the kids' heads, causing them to scream and run for cover. "DAMN YOU PAVLOV!"

"Not gonna lie, dick move, guys, dick move." Nappa says.

"Piccolo, do you have a plan?" Krillin asks, "That depends, can you get him in a full nelson?" Piccolo asks, "Any plans that don't involve killing me?" Krillin asks, "Well there is the multi form technique." Piccolo suggests, "But doesn't that cut our power levels by-"

"Plan A or plan B Krillin!" Piccolo says threateningly, "Plan B! Plan B!" Krillin says quickly. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" They both say, as three clones of Piccolo and Krillin appear. "Vegeta! I can't..."believe it"." Nappa says, causing Vegeta and Bagga to groan.

The three Piccolos and Krillins attack Nappa, but they can't hit him. 'Hrgh, he's dodging every hit! We can't lay a finger on him!' Piccolo thinks to himself, 'What kind of incredible mental discipline has this guy gone through?'

'Patty cake, patty cake, baker's MAN! Bake me a cake as fast as you CAN!' Nappa thinks, as he kicks the Krillins into each other and doing the same with the Piccolos **Krillin owned count: 5-7**

"Nice effort, but I'm the patty cake champian." Nappa says.

"What?" Piccolo asks, confused.

**Whew, that one took a while. I think there's about three more chapters of the saiyan saga left. Still, I hope you enjoyed. Tune in next time, for the death of a really important character, but if you've seen this show before you know who I'm talking about. See ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chapter 10 of Dragon Ball Z Reimagined. This time, we're gonna be losing a valued cast member. As usual, I do not own anything Dragon Ball, I only own my OC, Bagga.**

**Chapter 10**

**The end of Piccolo**

"Aw man, I liked Piccolo." Well, too bad, he's gonna die.

Anyways, despite their greatest efforts, the Z warriors could not defeat Nappa. "We're all gonna die aren't we?" Krillin asks, "Yep." Nappa says, as he flies towards Krillin before stopping in midair.

"Vegeta!" "What?" "I can fly…!"

Bagga chuckles at Nappa's stupidity, while Vegeta just sighs, "Yes Nappa, yes you can."

"You know, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble once Goku gets here!" Krillin says, "Who?" Vegeta asks, "He's talking about Kakarot." Bagga points out.

"No! I'm talking about Goku!" Krillin says, "He's stronger than all of us combined!"

"Well then, I guess we better kill you before he gets here." Vegeta says, "W-Wait, I mean..." Krillin says nerviously.

"But Vegeta, I wanna meet the strong guy!" Nappa says, "Nappa just kill them first and-" Vegeta says, "But I want him to _see_ us kill them!" Nappa says, "Oh, God, there's no arguing with you."

"Fine, I'll give you three hours tops." Vegeta says, as he sets a timer on his backup scouter, "After that, I'm killing all of you." "Yay! Now we wait." Nappa says.

30 seconds later

"Is he here yet?" Nappa asks.

"No." Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Videl, and Bagga reply.

"Is he here yet?"

"No…!"

"Is he here yet?"

"No!"

"Is he here yet?"

"NO!"

There a long pause.

"Is he here ye-"

"_**NO!**_"

"Goddamn it, Nappa, just go do something!" Vegeta says, "Go have fun, I don't care how."

"Yay! This is going to be the best… day… ever!" Nappa says, as he flies away.

"Well, I'm gonna go too." Bagga says, as she flies away too.

After a while, Bagga comes back. "You guys are still waiting?" Bagga asks, "It's only been two minutes." Vegeta says, "It's been three days!" Bagga points out, Vegeta notices he made a mistake.

"I set the timer to 3 Frieza hours." Vegeta points out, crushing his backup scouter, "That makes sense." Bagga points out.

"Wow, three days and Kakarot is still not here." Vegeta says, "What the hell is he even doing?"

"So, where'd your friend go?" Piccolo asks, before Nappa strike him in the back of the head, "I'm back!" he says.

Gohan and Videl run over to Piccolo to wake him up. "Mr. Piccolo, wake up! You have to stop him!" Gohan says, "Please, he's gonna kill us!" Videl says.

"Don't worry, Gohan! Goku's never let us down! I'm sure he'll be here any second!" Krillin reassures, "We gave him three days and he's still not here." Bagga points out.

Gohan and Videl are still trying to wake up Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo, get up! Please, get up!" Videl says, "Seriously, he's gonna kill us!" Gohan says.

"Well, the green guy's out. Too bad." Nappa says, "Guess I'll have to find someone _else_ to play with!"

'Please not me! Please not me! Please not me! Please not me! **PLEASE NOT ME!**' Krillin thinks, "Eenie-meenie-minie-you." Nappa says to Videl, before he kicks her into a boulder.

"Woohoo! Not me!" Krillin cheers, "Videl?"

Nappa looks at Krillin, "Uh-oh! Thought that would have lasted longer!" Krillin says, "Midget's next!" Nappa says, as he charges towards Krillin.

"Wait! My turn! My turn! My turn!" Krillin says desperatly, causing Nappa to stop.

"What? Nappa, what are you doing?" Vegeta asks, "It's his turn, Vegeta. I have to wait for him." Nappa says, causing Vegeta to just stare at him confused while his nose starts bleeding.

"You okay Vegeta?" Nappa asks, "Yes just... just an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity..." Vegeta informs, "Wow, didn't think you were that stupid, Vegeta." Nappa says, causing Vegeta to scream in frustration.

"Hey! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A JOKE, DAMMIT!" Krillin says, as he charges a disc shaped energy blast, "I've got a new technique! Which I probably could have used earlier and maybe saved all of our friends' lives... But, that's besides the point! Get ready for my DESTRUCTO DISC!"

"Lame…" Piccolo says, "Now, take THIS!" Krillin says, as he throws his Destructo Disc at Nappa.

"Ooo! A frisbee, Vegeta!" Nappa says, "Nappa, no! It's a trick!" Vegeta warns, "But Vegeta, Trix are for kids."

Bagga laughs at Nappa, while Vegeta just gives up. "...You know what, Nappa? On second thought, catch it. Catch it with your teeth." Vegeta says.

"Like a doggy!" Nappa says, "Bow- Ow!" he says, as his cheek gets cut by the disk.

"Oh no! My face! My precious modeling career!" Nappa says, "You know, I was trying to be a team player. Trying to be a nice guy!"

"You killed half our friends." Krillin points out, "I said trying!" Nappa clarifies, as he launches a blast at Krillin, "Well you're failing- Oh, God!" Krillin says, as he gets hit by the blast. **Krillin owned count: 8**

"And so are you." Nappa says, "I'm back!" Piccolo says, as he shoots Piccolo in the back. "AAAAAUGH... Iseewhatyoudidthere." Nappa says.

"Now, it's you and me, big guy! And I'm gonna kick your f*cking a-" Piccolo says, before Gohan and Videl work together to knock Nappa back and forth before Gohan kicks him into a boulder. "Take that, you insufferable f*cking simpleton!" Gohan says.

"WHOA, Gohan! What the hell?!" Piccolo asks, "Oh? Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo, I didn't mean to snap like that!" Gohan says calmly, "No, stay snapped! STAY SNAPPED! Augggh, goddamn it..." Piccolo says, as Nappa recovers.

"You-a-making-me-so-mad!" Nappa says, as hecharges an attack at Gohan and Videl, making Videl grab Gohan's arm in fear. "Hey Vegeta, Imma firin' mah **BLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**" Nappa says, as he launches a blast out of his mouth.

Gohon and Videl both stand still in fear. They hold onto each other for protection. Piccolo runs over to them with the intent to save them.

'Alright, it's time to redeem myself- through one final act of redemption.' Piccolo thinks to himself, getting in front of Gohan and Videl, 'I'll save the kids and-' "**GAAAAAAAAAAH!**' Piccolo thinks to himself, before getting hit by Nappa's attack.

The smoke clears, and Piccolo is still alive. "Yeah, that's right, I can take anything you can dish ou- Oh god there go my organs." Piccolo says, before falling over.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan and Videl shout, running over to their dying mentor.

"Unh... Gohan... Videl… come closer... There's...something...I have to tell you..." Piccolo says weakly, "What is it Mr. Piccolo?"

Back at Kami's lookout, Kami starts to die. "Ugh! Well Mr. Popo, it seems my time has come." He says, "Goodbye my frie-"

Kami remembers that Mr. Popo wasn't there, he didn't want to be a part of this story. "Oh, nevermind." Kami says.

"You two… are the only real friends I've ever had." Piccolo says, finishing his long spiel about how lonely he was.

"Mr. Piccolo, why didn't you just grab us?" Gohan asks, "I mean, it looked like there was enough time, you could've just grabbed us and you would survive.

"Well… I have a question… for you…" Piccolo says, on the brink of death, "What is it Mr. Piccolo?" Videl asks.

"Why... didn't... you... **DOOOOOOOODGE?!**" Piccolo asks, before dying.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Gohan and Videl shout.

**I'm not crying, are you? Well regardless, there's another death next time. I hope you're ready. See ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'll finish these last two chapters up. Anyways, someone else dies today. You all know who is it. As usual, none of this is mine, I only own Bagga.**

**Chapter 11**

**The end of Nappa**

"Vegeta, did you see me kill the green guy?" Nappa asks eagerly, "Yes, Nappa, that was a very good kick." Vegeta says, clearly not paying attention.

"Daww, Vegeta! You weren't watching! Can you at least watch me kill the toddlers?" Nappa says, "Ugh, fine." Vegeta says, throwing his magazine to the ground.

"**GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Gohan and Videl yell, powering up. "I'm gonna eviscerate you and use your gastrointestinal tract as a condom while we fornicate with your skull!" Gohan says, "What?" Nappa asks, "**WE'RE GONNA SKULLF*CK YOU!**"Videl yells, as the kids start to charge beam attacks.

"**MASENKOOO-HAAAAA!**" They yell, as they both blast masenkos that fuse into one mega masenko. Nappa just bitchslaps it into a plateau.

"Arrrrrgh. Bitch Please!" Nappa says, "I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan says, "We failed you." Videl says, "You sure did! I uh... I mean...sorry for your loss." Krillin says.

"Well, it's been fun, kids." Nappa says, "I mean, for me, not for you. As for you, everyone important to you is dead."

"I'm still alive." Krillin says, "Everyone important." Nappa clarifies.

"Now, Nappa Smash!" Nappa says, as he prepares to crush Gohan and Videl with his foot. Just then, they both disappear.

"Oo-wa-waa? Hey! Where'd they go?" Nappa asks, "Did they disappear? Or were they never there to begin with?"

"Oh wait, there they are." Nappa says, noticing the kids on Goku's flying nimbus. Goku finally arrives.

"Oh thank god. Goku's here." Krillin says, "Took him long enough." Bagga says, before eating some more of her popcorn.

"Hi Gohan. Who's your friend?" Goku asks, "I'm Videl." Videl says, "You must be Gohan's dad."

"So who am I fighting?" Goku asks, "Me!" Nappa says, as Goku starts to power up, shocking the three saiyans.

"Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asks, "It's over 9000!" Vegeta shouts, crushing another scouter, "What? 9000? That can't be right!"

"That line never gets old." Bagga says, as she grabs a new bag of popcorn.

"Kick his ass, Nappa!" Vegeta orders, "YAY!" Nappa says, before getting the hell beaten out of him by Goku. Goku throws Nappa over to Vegeta and Bagga.

"Well, at least I did my best, right Vegeta?" Nappa asks, "Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? Vege-"

"**AAAAAAAAAGH!**" Nappa shouts, as he gets obliterated by Vegeta.

"Do that again, I didn't see it." Bagga says.

**Well that one was pretty short, but the next one's gonna be the longest one, as it covers Goku and Vegeta's entire fight. Anyways, see ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took so long guys. This is the final chapter of this saga, covering the fight between Goku and Vegeta. Without further ado, let's get back into this. OI don't own anything Dragon Ball, I only own Bagga.**

**Chapter 12**

**The end of the saga**

Goku and Vegeta land in the Gizard Wasteland. "So, is this where we're fighting, Kakarot?" Vegeta asks, "That's right, no better place than the mountains." Goku says, "Well these are more like plateaus." Vegeta points out.

"What? These are totally mountains." Goku says, "Well, they're flat on the top- WHY THE FUCK ARE WE DISCUSSING THIS!?" Vegeta asks.

"Well, we better get this over with fast, there's something really cool I've been trying to find." Goku says, "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asks, "Well, some guy in a trench coat told me that there was something really cool. I've been looking for it for a couple of days, so I went over to you guys to see if you guys could help me. I decided it could be here. So I'll look over here you look-"

"How about you shut up and I kick your-" Vegeta says, before getting cut off by Goku's kaioken.

Vegeta crawls out of the plateau he landed in. "So, are you ready to help me look?" Goku asks, "I will not be beaten by trash like you!" Vegeta says, before flying into the sky.

"Now I shall use my most powerful attack! Final Flash!" Wait, Vegeta doesn't even know that move yet.

"Now I shall use my other strong attack! Galick Gun!" Vegeta says, before charging his attack. Goku responds by charging his own attack. "Kamehame…"

"FIRE!" "HA!"

The two beams meet in the middle, starting one of the most iconic beam struggles in the series, another good one being Gohan and Cell.

Bagga crawls up a plateau and sees the beam struggle. "Wow, I'm glad I could see this." She says.

"You won't be able to beat me Kakarot, not when I shift into Maximum Overdrive!" Vegeta says, as he boosts the power of his beam.

"Kaioken… times… _two!_" Goku shouts, as his Kamehameha is boosted by his Kaioken, "WHAT!? YOU'RE TWICE AS STRONG AS CANON KAKAROT!?" Vegeta shouts, before being obliterated by the kamehameha.

Except he wasn't dead, he survived. "That's it. I'm done with this shit." Vegeta says, boiling with rage. "I shall become the oozaru and…"

Vegeta notices that the planet's moon is completely gone. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE MOON!?"

Flashback

"Screw you moon!" Piccolo says, as he blows up the moon.

End Flashback

"That green motherfucker! Nevermind that, I'll just use a false moon."

Vegeta flies back to Goku. "I just want you to know Kakarot. Your father was a brilliant scientist. He found a way to create artificial moons."

"I didn't know Bardock was that smart!" Goku says, "Now- wait how do you know who that is?" Vegeta asks.

"Anyway, burst open and mix!" Vegeta says, as he creates his false moon and transforms into a giant monkey.

"Oh wow! He turned into a great ape!" Goku says in amazement, "**I'm a monkey dumbass. Apes don't have tails.**" Vegeta points out, "No, you're a Great Ape!" Goku insists, "I'm gonna call you guys grapes!"

Vegeta just glares at Goku, before grabbing him and bringing him closer to his face. "_**I'M SICK OF YOUR FUCKING SHIT GOKU!**_"

"Goku? You're supposed to call me Kakarot." Goku points out, "**I'm gonna call you dead once I'm done with you!**" Vegeta says, before squeezing the life out of Goku and squeaking him like a dog toy.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Goku shouts, "Don't worry Goku I'm here to help." Krillin says, having just arrived. "Somebody useful come help me!"

"Don't worry dad, we're here too!" Gohan says, as he and Videl land, "Oh great, Gohans here." Goku says with relief.

"**You won't be able to stop me, you weaklings. Not unless you cut off my tail!**" Vegeta says, before Krillin's kienzan slices off his tail. "**NO! MY TAIL!**"

Vegeta is now back to his normal size. "Great job using you kienzan Gohan." Goku says, "That was me!" Krillin points out.

"All you have to do now is beat Vegeta." Goku says. "I don't know dad; he seems really strong!" Gohan points out, "Don't worry Gohan, I'll give you a small portion of my power."

"Thanks dad!" Gohan says, now boosted with Goku's immense power. "I'm gonna go beat him good!"

"You wanna take on the Prince, kid?" Vegeta says, "Bring it on!" Gohan says, as he gets ready to fight Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Videl is left with Goku and Krillin. "Hey Videl, maybe that other saiyan is somewhere around here." Krillin says, "What was his name? Bagga?"

"It's pronounced with a hard 'a'!" Bagga corrects, as she comes from behind a plateau. "And I'm a girl, you dumbass."

"Hey Videl, you should fight her, I'm sure you'll win." Krillin says encouragingly, "I'll try my best!" Videl says.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting into?" Bagga asks, "I know I'm gonna kick your butt!" Videl says confidently, "I highly doubt that."

Just then, Bagga transformed into a super saiyan 27 and obliterated Videl with one punch.

Then she went over to Krillen, and poked him in the chest, causing his head to explode. Then she used her laser vision to incinerate Gohan and Vegeta.

Then she flew into space and ate the Earth. And then she flew off into space, with Freza being her next victem.

But that's what she thought happened. What really happened, was she got beaten by Videl so fast it could hardly be considered a fight and more like a slaughter.

Meanwhile Vegeta and Gohan are fighting, although Vegeta seems to be winning. "You think you stand a chance?" Vegeta asks, "I will beat you!" Gohan says.

"MY ARMOR!" Bagga shouts, as she discovers her colored armor had a crack in it. And that one of the shoulder pieces broke off. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO COLOR THIS!? IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO MAKE IT PURPLE, IT'S EVEN HARDER TO MAKE IT STAY PURPLE!"

"U mad Bagga?" Videl asks smugly, "In fact, I am!" Bagga says, as she flies up into the air. She charges an attack with one finger.

"Krillin…" Goku says weakly, with Krillin next to him, "Yes Goku?" Krillin says. "I couldn't… charge the spirit bomb… we're screwed…"

"It's not like it would've worked." Krillin points out, before seeing Bagga charging her attack. "But I think I know what will."

Bagga's attack grows bigger. It's a giant energy ball with radiates enormous heat. "Is it me, or is it getting hot in here." Videl asks, "That's just my searing rage energy. I can only use this attack if I get angry enough, because I need rage energy to charge it."

"Now take this! Rage Death Ball!" Bagga says, as she launches the sphere of rage towards Videl. However, Krillin is able to intercept the ball so it goes Vegeta's way. "Gohan move!" Krillin shouts, causing Gohan to move.

"What smells like rage?" Vegeta asks, before he notices the ball coming towards him. "NOOOOOOO!" he yells, before it hits him and explodes.

"Wow, there's no way he survived that." Krillin points out, making Bagga giggle.

"What's so funny?" Videl asks, "This is the best part about Rage Ball, it makes me so happy!" Bagga explains cheerfully.

Just then Vegeta's body lands next to Bagga. He gets up, drained from the powerful attack. "Okay… listen kid… we gotta make sure that false moon is destroyed. If we're too late, we'll be crushed by a giant monkey.

"Already on it!" Bagga says with a smile, as she blows up the moon. Causing Gohan, who had turned into a giant monkey, to fall on Vegeta and Bagga, crushing them with his body, before turning back to normal.

"Okay, we're done." Vegeta says flatly, before calling his pod. "Get in the space pod." He says, as he and Bagga begin to crawl to the pod.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Bagga asks, "Fuck off, there's room for both of us." Vegeta says, "You're no fun."

"Krillin… kill them, quick!" Goku says, causing Krillin to be shocked. "Woah, dude!" Krillin says, "Kill them before they get away!" Goku orders, before he notices the pod leaving Earth.

"You had one job Krillin!" Goku shouts, "What was I supposed to do? I didn't have much time!"

"Dad! We did it! We beat the saiyans!" Gohan says excitedly, "We shouldn't celebrate yet, they could still come back. Thanks to Krillin…" Goku says.

"And what about Mr. Piccolo and the others?" Videl asks, "Forget about them, they're a bunch of losers I beat in the tournament." Goku says, "Which tournament?" Videl asks, "All of them." Goku answers.

Meanwhile in space, Bagga is sleeping soundly next to Vegeta. Vegeta is using this time to think to himself. '_This was fucking stupid._" Vegeta thinks, '_You can say that again._' Bagga says telepathically.

"And I'm Ghost Nappa. Hi."

**So that's it. That's the end of the saiyan saga. I hope you enjoyed. Seriously, this was a journey. And there may be more, so stay tuned. Until next time.**


End file.
